


Scotty Sire Centric Oneshots

by bevin



Category: scotty sire - Fandom, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Depressing, Depression, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Punching, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Tattoos, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: One-shot's that are focused on Scotty Sire because you can never have enough of him. Feel free to send requests!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

So I noticed the lack of stories for Scotty. And I honestly love his personality and content so I wanted to write for him. 

I write alot of hurt comfort stories but I also write other genres of One-shots. 

Feel free to send requests! I really need them


	2. Tattoos

Warning ~ previous self-harm mention 

Scotty didn't get tattoo's because they interested him. Really he'd never been that fond of them which was ironic considering he was practically a canvas of them. The tattoos graced his whole body were memories to him.

His first one being when he was 18 and still in high school. A huge bear that stretched along his side, which has a four-leaf clover, a CD eyepatch, a fish with legs, an anchor, and a chain that says ‘The Kids Want Techno,’ on it. 

It wasn't the tattoo that was so memorable for him. It was the feeling of the tattoo needle etching across his once unmarred skin. Starting on his side and just stopping near his breastbone. It wasn't the gliding of the needle or the way that it brought a burst of color to his skin. It was rather the sensation of pain that it brought to him. Ideally, a tattoo wasn't supposed to hurt nearly as bad as this one had but he could only figure it was because there was less fat to protect him from the needle in the specific area.

He didn't mind though even at the young age of eighteen he knew exactly what that single tattoo had meant. The way that the tattoo had given him a chance to feel something other then the sinking numbness said it all for him. The pain allowed him to focus on the needle sinking into the grooves of his skin instead of succumbing to his thoughts. And that was all he needed as he walked out of the tattoo shop that day short of some money, tender yet finally level headed. 

He needed the pain to keep him rooted and that's exactly what the tattoos did. They kept him grounded in a way that he didn't have to add scars to his own body anymore. He didn't have to feel the sharp sting of a knife as red dripped from the wounds. Instead, his safe haven was the feel of the needle against the surface of his skin. And the bliss that came with the feeling. It was much easier convincing himself that this wasn't a problem when the needle added permanent color to his skin. It added it in a way that the knife didn't because while self-harm usually frowned upon tattoos weren't always. Some in fact saw tattoos as a form of art. 

But despite the pain, the needle brought it was also the healing process that he loved. It was knowing that despite how raw and tender the skin was after everything inflicted it somehow still managed to heal and blossom into something beautiful.

It reassured him that despite his mind being a dark place maybe it could heal. Maybe his mind could turn to something that he could reside in instead of running from. 

But despite that, he knew he couldn't justify it all because when it came down to it tattoos were his addiction. It wasn't blatantly obvious to anyone else but he knew that tattoos above all were his form of self-harm. 

An addiction that he was turning too for all of the wrong reasons.

Tattoos were his way of relieving all of his struggles when his music and alcohol no longer helped. 

The toxic relationships, constant anxiety, depression, and overall feeling of worthlessness always seemed to drown him. The liquor no longer cleared his mind after years of turning to it. His tolerance of it was too strong and with nothing else to turn too, his arm was eventually a sleeve of individual tattoos that had meshed together in a disarray of colors and objects. 

Each one symbolized how he'd been feeling the moment he'd wanted the tattoo. A red Japanese styled house stacked high and closed to represent the feeling of being trapped.

The one's that graced his chest had been made to symbolize five gods. He'd wanted it to serve the purpose of showing that everyone was allowed an opinion. That everyone was allowed to believe in something and that they should respect one another. It helped him know that even when he felt as though his voice didn't need to be heard that he was granted a voice the same as others. It comforted him knowing that his voice could be heard and that he didn't have to be afraid to say the jokes or comments that he thought of. 

Although his favorite tattoo had always been the messed up smiley face on his stomach that turned into the Cheshire Cat. He'd always been oddly fascinated with the Cheshire Cat and he wasn't entirely sure why. But getting the tattoo reminded him that good things could be shielded as mistakes. The tattoo he'd planned on getting, in the beginning, had been far different than the Cheshire cat. Yet he couldn't imagine having any other tattoo at this point in his life. 

He knew that there were so many things in life that were going to be struggles. Yet looking at the tattoos that decorated his skin showed him that life was all about what he made it. 

The tattoo's that were all over his body told a story. One that proved that he'd lived a life that wasn't always as glamorous as people thought it was. 

But it was one that was filled with twists and turns as well as memories. And he would never allow himself to be ashamed of struggling. 

Because struggling wasn't something that should be frowned upon nor was it controllable. Everyone goes through something in life and he knew that people deal with things differently. 

But these tattoos were now apart of him and with that, they told his story. 

Inspired by the music artist Russ and these specific lyrics for the song Overdue.

Tattoos, all over your body, let me ask you  
Did the needle hurt you more?  
Did your past dues?

So I had an idea to make something based off of Scotty's tattoos and the history behind them. I guess it's because I really like them and I think it gives him character. Sorry, this was so depressing the song inspired me as well. This story is in no way true or anything although I did research on his tattoos. 

Please send requests! 

Total words~1,033


	3. Sucker punched

He could practically feel the anger and worry radiate off of Todd as the older man drove. Tanned hands strengthen the iron grip on the steering wheel as the dark-haired man avoided looking at him. 

The situation was less than ideal and the silence caused worry to overwhelm him. Blood streamed from his face in thick rivulets of crimson. The liquid continued falling in streams until it had coated his lips and nose. His beard had been thoroughly soaked causing the already red facial hair to darken. Even without trying to, he could taste the metallic taste of blood that had stained his teeth. 

With nothing else to use he brought the sleeve of his ivy green shirt to wipe off as much excess blood as he could. The shirt had already been speckled with blood but seeing it so heavily coat the soft fabric sickened him. Curiously he found himself looking over at Todd to see if maybe the man had finally just let it go. Yet there was no change seeing as the dark-haired man was obviously upset with him.

A sigh fell past his stained lips as he finally resigned to leaning up against the passenger seat of the car. He was sick of being ignored without reason considering he had only been trying to help. But obviously, Todd had far too much pride to even talk to him. His jaw clenched at the uncomfortableness of the situation as he brought a hand up into his dyed blond hair. Thin fingers threaded softly through his blond hair as his head rested to the side on the smooth glass of the car window. 

He could practically feel the adrenaline he'd had prior seep from his body leaving him with a dull sense of pain. It was obvious that he'd be hurting later just seeing his reflection in the window told him that but he couldn't focus on himself at the moment. Especially when Todd's amber-colored eyes constantly flickered to him. Finally, after a few moments of Todd's obvious gazes, the man spoke up. 

'' I had it covered you know.'' 

And yeah the tone of voice told him that Todd was much more than mad his best friend was quite obviously seething. It was unknown to him if the anger was directed towards him or the man that had punched him. 

'' I know Todd I-...'' He stopped short as a heavy cough wracked his body.

Immediately he knew it was from the blood that had thickly coated everything making his breathing difficult. The intensity of the cough alone caught his best friend's attention in a way that was unmatched. Todd's full attention on him as the vehicle slowed to a stop in front of there house. The older man's eyebrows creased in worry as soothing hands ran along his back.

''Shit Scotty..we'll talk about this later.'' 

All he could bring himself to do was crack a wide smile of acknowledgment as Todd helped him out of the car and inside. He felt guilty knowing that he wasn't much of a help as Todd carried most of his weight although Todd didn't seem to mind. The pain of being punched as well as practically being a cushion to Todd despite his fresh piercings seemed to finally catch up to him. As subtle as he tried to be he knew that Todd saw every wince and it made the sharp-featured man feel terrible. 

He shut his olive-green eyes as he finally let his full weight slack against Todd's side. Before long Todd had set him on the couch as he lay against the soft plush pillow hoping to ease his thoughts. 

One minute Todd had been setting him down and the next the man had practically vanished. Not that he could blame the amber-eyed man. He'd probably screwed up Todd's night and 'we'll talk about this later' didn't sound good. His nose crinkled in disgust with himself as he wiggled around into a position that was less painful on his injuries. 

His eyelids closed filling his view with only the sounds around him as he willed himself to relax. But just as he let the darkness shield his vision the feeling of something wet gliding across his face startled him. 

Propping himself up into a sitting position he noticed Todd sheepishly holding a wet cloth that had been gliding across his face moments before. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he rose his brow in question. 

''Believe it or not, I'm not evil enough to just let you lay here with your face a bloodied mess. '' Todd quipped before tenderly brushing the cloth at his bloodied nose. 

The sincerity in the tone was all he needed to stay still. It was foreign to him having this much attention on him so he soaked it up. A few minutes went by until he could no longer stay silent. 

'' I'm sorry'' 

The cloth that had since moved down to brushing softly against his bloodied and cut lip suddenly froze. Todd's hand lingering before pulling away. He took in the way the thick brows furrowed and the stricken look that overtook sharp features. 

'' You're sorry?'' The tone was grim and calculated in a way that he knew Todd was studying his every move. ''For what?''

''For getting in the way. '' 

''S-Scotty don't I - that's not what this was about at all. Sure I was upset with you at first for holding me back but that was only because I wanted to protect you. '' Todd's hand ruffled his hair affectionately before continuing. ''You're too nice to people. All you wanted to do was talk things out with the man which is great really Scott it's something I couldn't do. But the thing is that not everyone sees you as I do. There are people in this world that take others' kindness as naiveness. They take advantage of it and that's exactly what he did. ''

Tears prickled softly at his eyes which was something he'd blatantly deny if ever confronted. He was completely and utterly speechless but apparently, Todd wasn't. 

'' And honestly fuck that because when I saw you lying on the ground I couldn't think straight. You're my best friend and nobody is allowed to hurt you like that. '' 

''Except for you obviously,'' he muttered quietly '' Falling on my fresh piercings.'' 

''What was that?'' Todd questioned with a smirk. 

''Nothing just thank you, Todd.''

''Anytime'' 

Request- Aftermath of Scotty getting punched. With Todd comforting Scotty and Scotty feeling like he ruined Todd's night. 

Total words- 1,103

Please send requests!


	4. Sad Rap

The music started only a beat for a background. The music had Scotty moving to it arms flowing in sync and the baggy white T-shirt moving with him. 

''Rap about uh-'' Heath started only to pause slightly seemingly unsure of what the topic of the rap should be. He made hand gestures at the camera waving his hand as he continued thinking. The gesture stopped once he heard Elton's voice. 

''Sports'' Elton answered immediately placing his hands on his hips. And adjusting his weight from side to side. It always seemed to help soothe the stress of being on camera. 

''Sports,'' Heath tested out the topic seeing how it sounded on his tongue before finally deciding on an answer  
''Yeah! '' The younger man said enthusiastically breaking out into a small dance. 

Elton followed suit by mostly using his shoulders and upper body to dance. Still adjusting the footing by moving side to side in the dance. The movement caused the dark beanie to dangle ever so slightly with any movement. 

He merely touseled his dyed hair as he prepared himself. 

He'd sang plenty of times but it was rare of him to even be involved in a video that had David in it. It'd become a gimmick to just leave him out of evreything. But it also left him feeling alone and on the receiving end of alot of hate comments. 

Not that he'd ever tell anyone. 

I used to be on the wrestling team  
but I broke my knee 

The dancing around him continued. And for once he felt comforted. He wasn't used to the presence and now he had Elton, Heath, and Joe right beside him. 

But that didn't help how alone he'd felt for so long. The phrase too much Scotty that was always seen in his comments ran throughout his mind as well as his friend's treatment of him. Nobody really liked him which is why he needed this. 

He used music as a way to vent, it was a safe haven for him. He couldn't just use it to sing about sports. 

and ever since then, I've been slipping into an ever deeper crippling anxiety

He noticed the dancing around him completely halt. As well as Elton's slight dancing stop as an unreadable expression took over the older man's face. The man's eyes wandered to the floor. Heath merely smiled nervously. 

and I have this depression and it makes me real sad 

That was an understatement because sad didn't even begin to describe how his depression made him feel. 

Elton's head snapped up in concern as the dark-haired man exchanged glances with Heath who appeared to be just as alarmed. 

every single fucking day I'm feeling super bad

He felt eyes on him before Elton's gaze went to Joe only to snap towards the camera. Joe stopped dangling his legs in favor of staring at his back. 

and I really wanna kill myself sometimes 

It wasn't a lie yet as he watched Elton's pained reaction he wished it had been a lie just as he had wished many times before. 

Elton's eyes widened, brows raised almost comically as worry etched across tanned skin. A nervous chuckle escaped the man's pursed lips. The dark-haired man crossed his arms against his chest. Choosing to focus on the black patterned sleeves of the hoodie as well as looking towards Joe to see how the other man was reacting. 

and I'm sorry but I don't know how to rythme

He could feel everyone's eyes on him making him uncomfortable at the sudden attention and slightly nervous. 

anything other than what I'm feeling inside. 

He gestured towards his head as he turned towards Elton. Immediately he could tell that the man was almost past a breaking point. Protectiveness shone in the older man's eyes and it was clear as day that the man no longer was focusing on the video. 

I'm talking about the sadness that I feel 

Elton's form quickly drifted across the room. He paused momentarily confused as to what the man was doing as he stared at the retreating man's form. But he quickly realized what was happening and continued to sing. 

You know 

you know 

He heard the music coming to a halt as he glanced at Elton's figure coming to stand beside him again. The man had turned it off but he wasn't finished yet he decided as he poured more emotions into his words. 

And I wanna cry pretty much all of my life

His hands reached towards his face to mimic tears falling. Before he finally met everyone's eyes. A tense silence followed as he gulped slightly trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. He'd always had a depressing sense of humor and they knew that. Maybe...maybe he could try to play it off as a joke. 

''See I fucked up your whole video dude I'm sorry'' He said apologetically slightly slapping a hand down on his thigh, ''I'll just...call my mom.'' With that, he left the room suddenly wanting to be anywhere other than here. He knew that they'd want to talk to him about evreything. 

He picked up his pace trying to leave as he heard the two finishing off the video. He recognized the first voice immediately as Elton's and the second as Heath.

''Oh my goodness'' 

''We're going to have to have a serious talk with him. '' 

Request- A one-shot about Scotty's sad rap and a follow up about how Elton and Health react to it. 

Part two should be up sometime tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed and please leave more requests for me! I'd love to write them and Scotty Sire just doesn't get enough appreciation. If you have any Colby Brock, Ethan Nestor, or Ethan Dolan requests you could also send them to me and I'll write them. 

I hope you have a great night! And thank you for reading. 

Total words- 1,000


End file.
